


Child Mizael x Child Reader

by InfernityChick



Series: Cute Little One Shots and Scenarios [14]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Children, Cute, F/M, One Shot, dragon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 19:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17627954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfernityChick/pseuds/InfernityChick





	Child Mizael x Child Reader

A small girl - no older than five years old - with (H/L) (H/C) hair, (E/C) eyes was riding on a large and majestic dragon through the desert night sky.  While happily flying in the cool night air, the young girl saw something, or more like someone. She asked her dragon companion to fly down so she could see what it was.  When they landed she saw it was a blonde-haired boy around her age, passed out in the sand. The girl quickly ran up to the boy and gently shook his shoulder. “Hey, are you alright?” the girl asked worriedly as she shook the unconscious boy.

“(Y/N), we should get him to safety.” Jinlon, the dragon, stated.

“Right.” (Y/N) answered as she helped put the blonde boy on Jinlon’s back, and then she climbed back on.  They quickly flew to the temple that (Y/N) and dragon lived in. (Y/N) took the boy inside and laid him on a bed in one of the rooms.

A few hours passed since the blonde boy was brought to the temple.  (Y/N) helped take care of him, but ended up falling asleep in the middle of the night - seeing as she was only a child.  As the morning sun shone through the small window in the room, the boy started to stir. This caused (Y/N) to immediately wake up, since she fell asleep almost right next to him.  The boy tiredly opened his eyes, revealing ocean blue colored irises. “You’re awake!” (Y/N) exclaimed excitedly.

“W-Where am I?” the boy asked weakly.

“Oh, your in the temple I live in.  We found you passed out in the desert.”

“‘We’?”

“Yeah, me and Jinlon.  Come on out and meet him!” (Y/N) said happily as she took the boy’s hand and started walking out of the temple.  As they were walking, (Y/N) said, “Oh, I almost forgot, my name is (Y/N). What’s yours?”

“M-My name is Mizar.” he replied shyly.

“Mizar, huh?  I like that name.” (Y/N) said innocently, causing Mizar to blush slightly.  Once they were outside, they were greeted by the huge gold dragon. With just a single look, Mizar was frightened and quickly hid behind (Y/N), causing her to giggle.

“Hey, don’t be afraid of Jinlon, Mizar.  He’s a really nice guy - well dragon - once you get to know him.” (Y/N) said happily.  After a little while, Mizar finally opened up to them and told them why he was alone in the desert.  He told them how his village was attacked, and that all his friends and family had been killed by vigilantes.

“Well - if you don’t have anywhere to go - why don’t you stay here at the temple?” Jinlon said.

“Really?” Mizar asked hopefully.

“Of course you can.  Now (Y/N) can have a friend around her age.” Jinlon said.

“Yeah!  And you and me will be best friends forever!” (Y/N) exclaimed cheerfully as she hugged Mizar tightly.


End file.
